13th Night
by Arialieur
Summary: Tuhan tidak akan memaafkanku, Father. Karena aku menginginkan apa yang menjadi milik-Nya". SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Perlu saya tulis lagi? Naruto masih menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T saja...kayaknya...**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. OOC**

SasuNaru version dari sebuah fanfic yang saya tulis di sebuah forum roleplay... yah, nggak banyak perubahan dari versi yang itu, paling cuma ganti-ganti sedikit. Kalau anda anggota forum tersebut dan merasa pernah baca fic ini, ya, ini emang remake-nya...

1st part of 'The 13 Trilogy'

_For gHee, Atherlene, n Frey yang mau sidang... berjuanglah cintaa~_

Enjoy~

* * *

**13****th**** Night**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hello, Father..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, yang pertama di antara suara-suara sama yang akan terdengar malam ini. _'Jelas, dan sedikit serak,'_ pikir Naruto. Selalu begitu. Selalu berbisik, dan berbisik, seolah dunia akan runtuh jika suara itu diucapkan lebih keras. Suara berbisik yang memecah keheningan malam, malam-malam yang bahkan serangga pun tak bersuara. Malam-malam di mana angin membisu dan enggan membuat jendela gereja bergemeretak. Malam-malam yang gelap, di mana satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela. Malam-malam seperti malam ini.

Naruto bergidik saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, seseorang yang sejak tigabelas malam lalu selalu muncul saat bulan mencapai puncaknya. Ya, tigabelas malam sudah Naruto menemukan dirinya sendiri berdiri di tengah gereja yang kosong, saat jarum panjang dan jarum pendek di jam tuanya berpadu menunjuk langit. Duabelas malam Naruto mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya, namun sebuah kekuatan misterius menahan kaki-kaki sang pastor. Malam ini pun, tidak berbeda.

"Father, aku ingin melakukan pengakuan dosa..." bisik suara itu lagi. Naruto menahan nafas saat ia merasakan udara hangat membelai tengkuknya. Orang itu begitu dekat, terlalu dekat, namun Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka. Tidak bisa, dan entah kenapa, tidak mau...

"Ka...kalau ada yang merisaukan hatimu, katakanlah padaku... Aku... akan berusaha membantumu..." Kalimat yang terlalu sering ia ucapkan pada setiap orang yang datang ke gerejanya. Kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan dengan nada tenang, disertai senyuman menyejukkan. Kalimat yang, kali ini, diucapkan dengan nafas yang terlalu tercekat, dengan suara yang terlalu berbisik.

"Tentu, Father, tentu. Hanya kaulah yang bisa membantuku..." pemilik suara itu memegang kedua lengan Naruto dari belakang. Sang pastor dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan di pelipisnya, dan ia pun memejamkan mata. Menghela nafas perlahan, Naruto berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Seharusnya ia lari, lari sejauh-jauhnya dari orang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui wajah dan namanya ini. Seharusnya ia berteriak, berteriak pada siapapun yang dapat mendengar, berteriak pada Tuhan untuk melepaskannya dari belenggu tak terlihat yang kini mengikat tubuhnya. Belenggu yang mengikat hatinya.

'_Ini salah...'_

Karena tak sepantasnya hati Naruto berdebar kencang saat orang asing ini berada di dekatnya. Karena tak sepantasnya suara berbisik itu membuat darahnya berdesir oleh hasrat. Karena tak sepantasnya sentuhan yang sedingin es itu, meninggalkan jejak membara di kulit sang Pastor.

'_Ini salah...'_

Bukankah ia milik Tuhan? Selalu begitu, selalu akan begitu. Tapi kenapa, hanya dalam tigabelas malam pria asing ini berhasil mencuri satu bagian terpenting? Satu bagian yang seharusnya milik Tuhan sepenuhnya. Ya, hanya dalam tigabelas malam orang asing ini berhasil mendapatkan sebagian kecil hatinya.

'_Tuhan, maafkan aku...'_

"Father, aku adalah orang yang berdosa..." kali ini suara itu disertai dengan jemari yang menelusuri leher Naruto. Kancing di kerahnya sudah sejak tadi dilepaskan oleh sang pemilik tangan itu.

"Tuhan... akan selalu mencintai umat-Nya... Ia adalah sang pemaaf, yang tidak akan membiarkan umatnya tersesat dalam kegelapan..." telapak tangan Naruto mulai berkeringat. Jemari itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Bagaikan memperlakukan boneka porselen yang mudah pecah.

Boneka, itulah dia. Boneka yang dengan mudah dikendalikan oleh pria asing ini.

"Hmm... mungkin..." pria asing itu mengecup pelan daun telinga Naruto, "... Dia tidak akan memaafkanku..."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sedari tadi. "...kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan suara parau kepada orang asing itu, yang dibalas dengan satu kecupan panjang di lehernya.

Kali ini, Naruto tidak dapat menahan sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, tetapi tangan Naruto, seperti juga seluruh tubuhnya, tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Mmmhh..."

"... kenapa, katamu? Karena aku menginginkan apa yang menjadi milik-Nya..." dengan satu jawaban, pria itu menghunjamkan taringnya ke leher Naruto.

Bagaikan racun yang membakar setiap nadinya, rasa sakit tak tertahankan menjalar dari leher sang Pastor ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto dapat mendengar suara jeritan, yang setelah beberapa saat, ia kenali sebagai suaranya sendiri. Aneh, di saat rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, di saat tenggorokannya parau karena berteriak, Naruto masih dapat merasakan orang asing itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, hampir penuh kasih sayang.

Dan saat semua itu usai, orang asing itu sekali lagi mengecup lembut bekas gigitan di leher Naruto, sebelum membaringkan tubuh lemas sang Pastor di lantai. Samar-samar, di antara pandangannya yang mengabur, Naruto dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan. Mata hitam yang berkilat.

"Siapa..." bisik Naruto. Karena ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bersuara. Di antara kesadarannya yang kian menghilang, Naruto sekali lagi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kecewa. Duabelas malam Naruto bertanya hal yang sama, orang asing itu tidak pernah sekalipun menjawab.

Tapi saat keesokan paginya Naruto terbangun di kamar, dalam balutan piyama biru-bergaris-putih, dan sebuah bekas gigitan di lehernya, satu nama terngiang di benak Naruto.

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Pastor Naruto dan vampire Sasuke... Cinta terlarang, haha...

Kalau ada hal yang aneh bersangkutan dengan agama saya minta maap sedalam-dalamnya, mohon jangan tersinggung, dan harap maklum. Pengetahuan saya tentang itu terbatas^^

Anyway,

**Review?**


End file.
